Fallen Angels
by EuphoricRaver
Summary: My first fanfic. i am open to suggestions, ideas, flamers, etc.. are welcome. Story about hellsing and 3 rogue angels
1. Chapter 1 First Blood

Hellsing: Fallen Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I do, however, own the new soon to be introduced characters in this fanfic of a great anime. Thank you.  
  
Order 1: First Blood  
  
It is a dark night; a group of soldiers are seen moving about around an old abandoned church. "This is Charlie squad, moving in from the north" crackles a radio. "Roger Charlie squad. Bravo squad, moving in from the south. Keep your eyes peeled. Earlier reports have said that there's a Freak somewhere here..." The captain of Bravo squad leads his troops to the southern entrance of the church; signaling a solder to the front. "Richard, take point. Everyone else, cover him," orders the captain. "Isn't this a bit odd sir?" asks a soldier, "why are we here? Isn't that special agency suppose to keep these things under control, and not in the US?" "Yea.." says another soldier, "what's up with that "special agency" they have over there?" "Shut it," orders the captain, "doesn't matter any more. That special agency is under a lot of heat ever since that incident a few weeks ago..." Suddenly, gunfire is heard in the distance. "THIS IS CHARLIE SQUAD! WE HAVE GHOULS HERE! THEY'RE ALL OVER!" "WAIT!" "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? OH MY GO...." The voices can't be heard, but loud roars and the sound of crunching bone is heard. "Shit. BRAVO SQUAD! MOVE!" yells the captain. Bravo squad rushes into the entrance. They burst through the door, guns ready. "Its too dark. Get a light in here!" barks the captain. A solder shines a light into the area. Nothing is seen, except for pools of blood. "What the hell.." mutters the captain, "where are the bodies?" Suddenly, a loud, booming laughter is heard in the dark. "HAHAHAHA! Is this what power humans can muster?" says the voice. "Heh, it doesn't matter Andarius. These are just easy souls to be taken," says another voice. "Hahaha! I guess you're right Stephen," replies the first voice. "Duriel! Come and feast upon these wretched souls! You need the souls the most, for you were resurrected just a few hours ago!" says the second voice. "I told you, my name is no longer Duriel; it is Xero.." mutters a third voice, "and do not patronize me. I know just as well as you do that I need souls." The group of soldiers stand petrified, not being able to understand all of this dialogue. Suddenly, a shadow appears behind the soldiers, and two bright blades are seen. The captain screams while the blades impale him, and then decapitates him. "Who's next?" asks the shadow. A scene of the church is shown; with statues of 3 angels in front of the entrance. Gunfire and screams of terror are heard loud and clear throughout the cold, dark night. 


	2. Chapter 2 Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I do, however, own the 3 characters Duriel/Xero, Stephen, and Andarius. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions  
  
The next evening, at the Hellsing Institute, inside Integra's office. "I want to know what happened to the 2 squads of US Special Forces that we sent in to destroy that Freak last night!" demanded a US official. "We do not know what has happened; besides, I am expecting a intelligence report from one of my field agents anytime soon," explained Integra in a icy voice. "That's not good enough!" yelled the official; "We want answers NOW!" Suddenly the doors of the office flew open, a Hellsing agent rushing in with. "Report soldier," demanded Integra. The soldier, quite out of breath, struggled to recover his breath. "Report: *pant * the church where the *pant * US squads were released *pant * is a old catholic church; its quite old," explained the soldier. "WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SOLDIERS! WE COULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE DAMN CHURCH!" screamed the official. "There were no bodies..." muttered the soldier, "and no signs of ghouls or Freaks either.." "What?" exclaimed Integra, "were there any traces of any fighting or deaths?" "None," answered the soldier, "but I did uncover a message.." "What was it?" asked Integra. "The message was..." the soldier said, hesitating a little, "The 3 forgotten ones have returned, and seek vengeance against the heathens that sealed us." "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" demanded the official. "That means a new target has presented itself," said a deep voice. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" yelled the official, "WHO'S THERE?!" "Alucard," said Integra, "it would be appreciated if you did not eavesdrop on our conversation." "Sorry master, I just couldn't refrain myself," answered Alucard. "Who the hell are you!?" yelled the official. "Allow me to introduce myself," grinned Alucard, "I am Alucard, special trash cleaning division of Hellsing." "What?" exclaimed the official in disbelief, "so the rumors are true of Hellsing owning a pet vampire.." "Alucard," ordered Integra, "I want you and Seras to investigate that church. I want answers to this situation. Be prepared for anything; your 4th level seal shall be removed for this mission." "Yes, my master," said Alucard, as he faded into the shadows. "Jesus Christ.." exclaimed the official, "who the hell is that guy.." "As he explained earlier, he is our special trash cleaning division," grinned Integra. 


End file.
